Heart and Soul
by GoddessOfZombies
Summary: He's new and every girl wants him but he doesnt want them he wants someone whos already taken. But he will have her right?
1. Lets ketch up

Let's ketch up

Black*star: He still has been as cocky as ever. Souls: 89

Tsubaki: Still as sweet as a button and putting up with Black*star.

Maka: She has almost made Soul a death scythe! Souls: 98

Soul: Still trying to be the 'cool' guy.

Kidd: Madly in love with Roxann and symmetry. Souls: 103 (Because he still has to double it)

Liz: Still is protecting her sister while keeping Kidd in check.

Patty: Fun, loving, overly joyful…Patty.

Roxann: Still has madness and has made Aiden (with witch power) a DEATH SCYTHE. Souls: 99 + witch Violets soul.

**Short yes!**


	2. Australian hotties

Australian hotties

The bell rang and all the girls got out of the school as fast as they could. **"What's their problem?" **I asked taking Kidd's hand. **"Didn't you hear two new boys just enrolled, and there from Australia and their supposed to 'hot'." **Soul answered. **"REALLY!" **Liz jumped running past all the girls to get to them. _**Ok? **__Yeah… Ok?_ **"No one can be as hot as Black*star!" **Black*star said speaking in the third person. **"Dare to dream." ** I wickedly joked. **"Hey!" **Maka yelled being trampled over. Maka fell to the ground. **"Should really watch were your walking at a time like this." ** Kidd offered his free hand to her. **"If you ask me it's kind of stupid to be enrolling two weeks from summer break." **Maka accepted the hand. **"Well then I say we go meet this kid and challenge him and his weapon!" **Black*star ran a head well everyone followed.

They were barely seen past all the girls. _**What did think…. Their souls? **__Can't really tell… it's different. __**Like yours? **__No…. not like mine. _ I sighed. **"What's wrong Roxann?" **Kidd asked worried for me. **"Oh! Nothing, don't worry please." **I looked into his cat like eyes and his face went from worried to happy. We looked back over to the crowed of girls and Black*star trying to get past. The two boys pushed their way out.

"**I Black*star the great challenge you to a fight!" **Black*star challenged the two clueless boys. Soul, Maka, Patty, Kidd, Tsubaki and I all moved forward. **"Black*star you need a teacher or a death scythe to watch!" **Tsubaki said running over to Black*star. **"We accept only if you can find one of those two." **Said what their guess the Meister. All eyes went to me. **"Please be a good friend!" **Black*star went on his knees and begged. Many others begged too. **"Fine! Stop you're wining, I'll do it." **Hands down I watched Black*stars ass get kicked. The two boys walked over and the crowed went away. **"A young lady…. Death scythe or Meister?" **His accent was cute. **"Meister…..What bring you two here 2 weeks away from summer break?" **I crossed my arms. **"Better get in now then later." **_He's an idiot. _**"Pleasant I am Kip and this Danny." **He was the Meister. I could see in his eyes here for something other than an education. Maka introduced us. **"Roxann that's a lovely name." **His sweet voice made Kidd jump. I took a hold of his hand before he could do anything though. He calmed. **"Sorry she's taken." **Kidd bitterly replied. I couldn't help but smile! _**That's cute. **_**"If you want her you will have to go through everyone here….. And I won't lose!"** Black*star was up to bat. **"His apologues." **Danny stepped up. The bell rang and lunch was over.

Finally the final bell rang! _It's Friday! __**Enjoy your weekend! **_I walked down the hall. I stopped at Kidd's class but he wasn't in there? I backed up into the wall. A group of giggly girls walked by and their conversation caught my ear. **"And like the new kid was all flirty with Roxann she was cool about it."** **"Yeah I think she's going to break up with Kidd…. And then we'll have 3 hotties to choose from." **The girls giggled. _I wasn't 'cool' about. Was i? __**No! You weren't. **_I walked away.

"**Never hid in a tree wearing black." **I looked down. It was Kip? _**What does he want? **_ He climbed up. **"I only let people I like up here and you are not one of them." **I bitterly said. **"Well I am sorry for wanting to talk to someone as young as you who made a Death scythe…. Where is she anyways?" **He questioned. I rolled my eye. **"First it's a boy and he's right here and don't asked." **I demanded taking my weapon out. He sat there in shook. The little gem that I welded on started to glow and rise. His went more into shock mine stayed the same. _**Something is wrong. What are you going to do?**__ Have fun. _I placed it back down and the glowing stopped. I looked up at him. **"What's going on der mate?" **He asked. **"Ya wanna know….. Read a book!" **I jumped out of the tree. **"And get out of my tree!" **I walked off.

I lied on my bed thinking of the past events. _**What do think? Of him and his weapon? **__Well Danny is really a weapon but I think Kip isn't what he says to be…__** Go on an undercover mission… find out where he lives… take him down! **__It's not that easy…. What if he something more….. And if I can't get the information? __**That's only what if. **_I rose up evilly smiling. _And there's the piano….._

**Yes! I am back baby. Yes, this is still Roxann's P.O.V! Because Roxann Belladorm is the best and a sneak peek into the next chapter Maka kills a witch! Bye. **


	3. That song

That song….

_Hmmmm. __**Um Roxann you okay? **__Yeah why I was just humming….__** Well where do you think we are going? **__At edge Death city! __**What? **__He is out there? __**Oh? Well… I have nothing to say but you tried? **__Hell no! I am not giving up. __**It's going on 2:00 am, go home. **__Fine…_

I walked in through the door. On my left sitting on a chair reading was Kidd. _**Busted! **_**"Out a little late?" **He asked flipping a page. **"Define late?" **I joked. He looked up in disappointment. He set his book down and walked over. He put his arms and round my waist, mine around his neck. He swept me off my feet. **"What is this?" **I asked about the strange gesture. **"Me making sure you get to bed." **He walked up the stairs and down the halls. Kidd placed me in my bed and kissed me good night. **"Sweet dreams." **Kidd turned off the lights and shut the door. _**That was cute and you know it. **__I know… night Monster._

We girls cheered the boys as they played their football. It was about one- thirty. Black*star stopped mid game and looked into the trees. We all looked._ He didn't! __**He did. **_Out from the trees came Kip and Danny. Liz lite up with joy! **"I hope you don't mind I invited them." **I looked at Black*star in disbelief. Sure everyone was happy so I kind of….. Faked it.

As the hours went on Kip didn't do anything flirty but he got close to Kidd. The only person who did anything weird was Kidd….. Something was unsymmetrical. We all sat in a crucial. The sun was setting and I started to hum without knowing people heard. They all looked at with blank faces. **"What are humming?" **Soul asked. **"A song." **I answered. **"SIIIING!" **Patty yelled. I froze. _**Its okay….. Its okay I am here. **_The voices left. **"Fine….." ** I answered. **"You better run, run, run, run, run and that's the only thin' I gonna say, Hey! I wish I know right from the start that I was dancing with the dark." **They all clapped.

The rest of the weekend went by fast…. Came Monday there was another Death scythe.

The halls filled with rumors. An announcement came on. Lord Death said that Maka made Soul a Death scythe. People were happy and jealous. The bell rang and I sprinted down the halls. Almost falling I made it to the Death room. All of my friends were there already. I ran up and tackle hugged Maka. **"You're just to see Soul become a Death scythe!" ** She hugged me back. Soul ate the witch soul. The light was bright. Then Maka had to weld the pole of the little scythe.

We had a small party for them. **"What witch did you kill?" **I asked. **"Oh, a witch in Chicago." **Maka said overjoyed. My face dropped. _**Maybe it wasn't her! It could be another witch in Chicago. **_The room was silent. Soul put his hand on my shoulder. **"It wasn't Veronika." **I let out a sigh of relief. **"Veronika is signed with my father so no meister or weapon can touch her." **Kidd told me. I was overjoyed.

_**Call her…. I know you want too. **__Your right…. Okay! _I picked up the phone and called Veronika. We talked for a while. She asked me about my relationship with Kidd. I told her I love him. I asked her about different souls. She didn't know what I meant so I told the souls that are like mine, she clicked into it. She told me that there are 4 types of souls. 1 is a normal soul, 2 is a strong soul, 3 is a madness soul, and 4 is a rare soul. I only know one other person with a rare soul and that's Crona, but if Kip has a rare soul….. Does he have madness too?

Frustration lead to madness and I flipped. The last thing I remember is throwing the pen at the window, now I'm in Kidd's arms and I broke a bit of the window is broken. **"What happened?" **He asked holding me close. **"I don't know…. I remember throwing the pen then everything went black." "Well it's okay I'm here now." **We sat on the bed talking the night away.

I woke to the faint sound of the alarm clock. All though it was very quiet I was wide awake. _**Light sleeper, you are the champion.**_I laughed. I couldn't turn off the alarm I was trapped in Kidd's arms. **"Hey, Kidd wake up." **I whispered. He slightly moved. **"Yo, Kiddo wake up." **He moved more. **"Damn it will do something drastic!" **Nothing. **"Hey that picture isn't even?" **Kidd woke in a flash and I hit the button. **"What picture?" **Kidd asked turning his head from left to right. **"Don't worry everything is still symmetrical." **I snuggle in his arms.

I hummed most of the day, sure I got weird looks but it's not it haven't got an any before.

**AH! Can't wait next chapter you people are going to love it! Oh and the song Roxann sang is called run devil run by ke$ha. Okay see ya bye!** __


	4. A poem of blank

A poem of blank

"**Why we love…..  
>We love close people, friends and family…..<br>Why we love is what we see in those people…  
>We all have are reasons to love…<br>But why….  
>Think you try…..<br>Never to find an answer…..  
>Look this is lame…..<br>It kills me to say…..  
>Why we love comes from the heart and soul….<br>You and me….  
>To find answer to the cries of why…..<br>Why do we love….?"**

*silence *

The class burst into laughter at Soul drama project on love. Soul's face went red. Some students got hope or faith or dogs even fish but Soul picked love from the teacher's hat of mysteries. Soul went to his seat hiding his red face of embarrassment. Soul with his arms crossed on the desk with his face down, Kidd and I turned around to 'make him feel better'. **"Okay, next I will let you cheat and I will write your poem!"** My face was no longer pale now it was red with laughter. I calmed down and hid the madness by talking to Monster. **"It's okay it wasn't that bad?"** Kidd said being the support of friend**. "Easy for you to say you got symmetry and your girlfriend got darkness!"** Soul said not daring to look up. Bell rang and Soul out of the class fast.

"**Soo Soul the word is your poem sucked."** Black*star said taking a bite of Tsubaki's homemade sandwiches she made for their picnic dinner. Soul slowly looked up at Black*star. **"I would love to hear it!"** Black*star teased. Soul looked at the only four people who were in his drama class today. There would be five but Maka was with her dad for the day dyeing of just being with him. **"What I thought it was in the good of friendship to tell everyone who didn't hear it."** I smiled lively at my mad friend. Everyone laughed. "**Hahaha you said a bad poem in drama class."** Patty laughed lying on her back. **"Um we shouldn't tease are friend?"** Tsubaki said breaking the laughter. **"Oh no, you would be dyeing of laughter if you heard it."** Liz said bring the laughter back. **"Wait I think I remember it**." I started. **"Why we love-." **Soul jumped up after me. I then jumped up saying the poem well Soul was chasing after me. The group laughed.

All tired out Soul came and sat next to Kidd. **"It's okay….. That's why we love you Soul."** Kidd said putting his hand on his shoulder. Soul looked up more than pissed. Sighing in embarrassment Soul said. **"You dumbasses, it's not funny." "Hey, where is Roxann." **Maka asked being the only one who notices she gone. **"She said I'll ketch up, so she should be here soon." **Soul said.

What really happened.

I ran through the trees then stopped. _My necklace is glowing again. _Soul came from behind me…. I guess he we trying to scare me by saying **'boo'** it didn't work. We walked back laughing. It glowed brighter. **"You go on ahead….. I'll um ketch up." **I said faking to tie my shoes. He turned and I looked up. He shrugged and walked away. _Perfect! _I stood up and the magic charm rose….. Pointing into a direction in the woods like a compass. It led me to a great big lake. On the other side I could see a dock, and a small shack. _**Feel like going for a swim? **__No…. Not right now I have an idea. __**People are coming!**_

I heard their voices so clearly…..

"**Where is she?"  
>"She's got to be here somewhere."<br>"ROXANN!"  
>"Shh Patty remember… madness."<br>"Maybe she left us for Kip."  
>"Black*star! Don't say that."<br>"Maybe he's right."  
>"Black*star, right?"<br>"Well you've all heard the rumours…. What if she's cheating on me?" **

My mind blanked out.

Color came back. The room was bright; I was surrounded by friends, Dr. Stein and Nygus. **"What happened?" **I asked. **"You blanked out." **Nygus answered clip board in hand. **"Has this happened before?" **She asked ready to take notes. **"Yes once…. No twice. Wait, what, no, Aahhh!" **I held myself. **"One other time." **Kidd answered for me. **"Have you felt something strange lately?" **Dr. Stein asked rolling his chair closer. **"Um….-." "You 7 please leave the room." **Dr. Stein cut me off. **"Why?" **Kidd asked being pulled out the door by Liz.

"**Have you?" "Yes." **I admitted. **"Explain." **Nygus pushed. **"Well when the new kids came I felt something different in the meister's soul that I can't really explain because I have no clue what's going on….. But I have asked my grandmother she said he may have a soul like mine a 'rare' soul." **I loosened. **"Well….. 'rare' souls have been either killed or protecting their souls with a friend." **I gave him a questioning look. **"Like take you and Crona you two both have a rare soul and you have a friend to protect it…. you have the Monster and he has Ragnarok and if Kip had a rare soul we would know." **I still looked at him the same way. **"Why would you have not let into DWMA?" **I sighed. He didn't answer. _**Talk to Veronika! **__Yes._ I sighed again and Nygus went on with some health questions. Dr. Stein kept a close eye on me.

"**Okay….. Thanks…. Bye." **I put the phone down. _Nothing she knew nothing. _I sighed and went to bed. _**Sweet dreams.**_

**Okay! Nice yeah…. I know I made up some stuff… but yeah I am good….. okay bye. **


	5. The last dance

The last dance…

It's gone by fast. School is now over! There's a dance tonight and if you're not going anywhere for the summer you have the option to come. The last day of school started about an hour ago. **"Dr. Stein, Lord Death would like to see Roxann." **Whispers went around. Dr. Stein nodded and I left.

I walked into the room. **"You wanted to see me Lord Death." "Yes, now I would like your help." **The tune of his was different. I nodded. **"I would like you to teach Maka how to fly this summer." **His voice was normal again. **"I would be delighted to teach her." **I said one tuned. **"Great, now…. Kidd may not be at the dance." **I didn't want to believe it. **"Why?" **I asked. **"I sent him on a very important mission….. That's he must keep to himself." **I wanted to scream. I put my head down. **"Is that all?" "No, you've been blanking out lately and have asked about the fifth soul." **I looked up. **"Yes, the rare soul." "Only up until Crona we lost hope in rare souls…. Then I remember you and your story and now you're saying Kip maybe a rare soul….. So I will tell you this Kip is not a rare soul, his soul is type one….. But don't worry I have felt the strangeness in his soul too." **And he left it at that.

Maka couldn't believe I was teaching her how to fly. The bell rang and papers went everywhere. I smiled walking down the hall. **"Hey, where's Kidd?" **Black*star asked. **"On a mission for his dad." **I sighed. Tsubaki came down the hall with Danny and Kip. **"C-Come Maka, Soul, we have lessons." **I took their wrist and walked.

They were ready. **"Now picture the wings." **Spiky wings came shooting out. **"Slowly picture Maka flying-." **They shoot from the ground flying up and spinning around. *_Sigh* _I ripped off me scythe, black angel wings came out and I was up. **"Slow down Soul!" **Maka cried. **"Ah!" "It's okay I got you." **I took Makas hand. Slowly we flew down. **"What was that Soul?" **Maka looked into the blade of the scythe. **"I did I was told!" **He turned into a human. **"Well he did." **Interrupted them. **"Next listen to each other…. Don't make spiky –awesome- wings." **I crossed my arms. **"Again." **

They got a little better but not that much. Now I am helping Maka and Tsubaki get ready for the dance. **"Look in the mirror." **I told Tsubaki. I put her hair in a bun with locks of hair flowing down. **"Wow!" **Maka said coming from behind. **"Your turn."** Maka sat down. I did the water fall braid. After Tsubaki then put my hair in a ponytail, clipped it with a flower and no barrette. Then came the more easy part….. Make-up. When all said and done we met up with Soul and black*star.

The dance was going GREAT! Sure it's only my second ever dance. _**Well do you think he will come and sweep you off your feet again? **__I hope! __**Patients. **__I don't want to be and did you notice that where ever I go Kip IS THERE! _I smiled. _**Um well no because I can't see? Piano. **__Yeah. Okay I want to leave…. I am going for a swim! _

I went for the door. **"Where are you going?" **I tuned. Soul. **"Dance with me?" **He asked. I walked over and put the back of my hand on his forehead. **"Are you feeling okay?" **I joked. He took my hand and we danced. **"Don't worry I won't make a move." ** He joked now. I rolled my eyes and spun. **"Why? You won't even dance with Maka." **I questioned. **"Because I've noticed you haven't been happy….. Well you've faked it." "It's true… I haven't…. But that doesn't mean you should-." **He cut me off. **"I am your friend and this is what friends do." **Soul smiled. **"Fine." **I stopped and walked him over to Maka. I pushed him into her. Thus they danced. I looked over even Tsubaki and Black*star was! I made my way to the door. Kip jumped in my way. Hand out he asked me to dance.

It took a while but I said yes. **"Why are you dating Kidd?" **He asked twirling me. **"None of your business!" **I snapped. **"I am just asking why you are dating someone who thinks 'symmetry is the key'. That's stupid." **I pulled away. He pulled me closer. **"It's what he likes and if you have a problem with it stick a fork up your ass because I don't care what you think." **He looked at me pissed. **"That's right get mad! I—don't—care." **My smile was wicked. **"He is nothing and if you can't see that you're nothing….. You deserve someone better than him-." **I cut him off. **"What I should date jackass like you?" **I was ready to kill him! His face went weird and a smile came. He led forward. _Is he doing what I think he's doing! __**YES! **_**"Yes." **He stopped and his voice was soft. **"No." **I pulled away and head for the door. People looked as I stormed away.

Kidd, Liz and Patty were running up. Kidd wrapped his arms around me. I pushed into a walled. My eyes were blood-shoot. I ran off.

I changed and followed the music. I flew. I looked down and saw my friends. I could see the lake shining in the moon light. I got off at the dock. My weapon glowed red and pointed out to where I should go… into the shack.

The door creaked. The only light I had was the glowing gem. It was old and dirty. Spiders filled cob webs. An open window let in a warm summer breeze. I put my weapon close to a draw and it glowed green. I opened it. There was a small green glowing gem, a letter with a fancy seal and a small wooden box. _**Okay sit down and take deep breaths, this all of the madness please calm. **__No, I won't! I get a cut whatever, a monster comes from behind and tries to scare me….. Tuff luck for him. This—is—not—madness! _I put the gem in my pocket and the letter in my pocket but the box I held. I heard noise. Noise that is good to me. I looked in the window. _Creatures. This is a place of madness. __**I told you so, now run! **_I ran to the door. Something caught my ankle and made me trip. I put light there. _Tentacles? _I cut it off but it reformed. It was acting like the toxic slim. I ran out and blasted into the night sky. On the other said my friends starred at me. I looked back and the shack broke down. The giant octopus stretched out an arm and pulled me into the lake.

I rushed into the cold night water. I was pulled so far down my ears popped. I couldn't really see but the weapons light helped a lot. Box in hand I tried to swim up but the octopus didn't let me get far. The rush of bubbles got in my way of trying to swim. I can't use my weapon, I am being held under water by an octopus….. It's either this or deal with friends….. I am ready to die.

**OHHH! Damn. I don't know what to say? I mean I've had the worst day yet! I mean and I have to go on to the other story I am writing and make it all HAPPY! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS! Help me. **


	6. Truth is I stabbed my hand

Truth is I stabbed my hand

I rushed into the cold night water. I was pulled so far down my ears popped. I couldn't really see but the weapons light helped a lot. Box in hand I tried to swim up but the octopus didn't let me get far. The rush of bubbles got in my way of trying to swim. I can't use my weapon, I am being held under water by an octopus….. It's either this or deal with friends….. I am ready to die.

I started to loss air. _**H-Hold on someone will come! **__I- I Can't anymore! __**Hold on! **_I closed my eyes. It didn't make that much of a difference.

The room is white. I looked around. I felt a warm hug. I slipped away and turned to the hugger. She was about my height, had long black hair that went half way down back, her eyes were ocean blue, pale, thin, wore a white lacy just over the knee dress and wore white high-heels. I wore the same dress and heels. **"I am dead because if this heaven can I go to hell?" **I asked. She laughed. I knew that laugh. **"Monster?" **I put my hand on her cheek. **"It's me! And you're not dead…. At this rate it will be soon." **Monster laughed again. **"This is me giving great advice well others fight for you." **I looked at her. **"Go on." **I said. **"I have only wanted to see you happy, Kidd loves you! Kip wants you! What you found in the draw is what Kidd has been looking for." **I looked blankly at her. **"I understand now I want to go back. I have to fix this." "That's my fearless girl." **We hugged. **"You don't know how much I've wanted to see your face."**

The grip around my ankle left. I guess I started to float. But warm someone surrounded me. I made fist to make sure I still had the box not wanting it to slip away. A cold breeze and voices of friend made me open my eyes. On land I throw up water. I fidgeted not wanting to let the madness get pass. Kidd helped me up.

I blanked out again because I don't know what happened after Kidd saving me. I put the blanket over my head. **"One more hour." **I whispered to myself. I heard the door open. I put my face into the pillow. **"Go away or I will be forced to use greater attacks." "You never attacked me." **I knew it was Kidd. I heard him put a tray down. **"It's 12:30." **I throw a pillow at him. I turned my body to him and opened my eyes. **"Morning sunshine." **He sat on the bed. **"I'm not sunshine." **I put the blanket back over my head.

I rest my head on his lap while he played with my hair. I told him what happened and what monster said. **"I won't let Kip get near you." **He said. Things started to click inside of my head. I was like flash back over flash back. I sprung up. He gasps at my unsymmetrical hair.

I opened the letter it read:

Dear Marina Keri,

Please take the box and run! Outside of Death City…. Safe. I don't when I will be joining you. ….. Please know that she will kill…! She looks like too much like her sister…. Don't be fooled by her. I know it`s a lot take in but I need you to be strong for both girls. If you go to London you will meet Hanna who will … YOU TOO! Please stay away from both of my girls to be safe. ….. You ….. Can…. Be free.

Love your brother  
>… Belladorm<p>

Most of I could read. **"Belladorm…. My last name…. WHAT THE HELL!" **I flipped out. I grabbed the closes thing to me and stabbed the closes thing to me. This happened to be a pen and my left hand. **"What was that for?" **Kidd flipped on my. **"I don't know but I feel I a lot better now!" **I said matching his tone of voice. **"Don't let the madness take over you." ** He clipped my barrette in my hair. **"Come let's go see Lord Death!" **I ran for the door. **"Uh- Roxann your hand?" **I looked down. I giggled and pulled the pen out.

My hand all wrapped up, lord death told us something bad was going to happen. The wooden box was for the gem. The letter was from my dad who was protecting his sister. The gem has Violets magic in it and for whoever earns it will get the power. It's shocking but not really when you look at it, it's could be better than before.

**Heehee! I is good. I know not one of my longest but I got it so know you all know. Okay now enjoy life while you can. **


	7. Scaredy cat

Scaredy cat

Lord Death told us to live life normally but keep an eye out for strange things. I've seen Kip everywhere I go. That's strange. It's night time, I am walking home from Makas and I'm alone. I dare not take an ally as a short cut.

_**Have fun? **__A blast! ... Someone's here! _I was pulled into an ally.

I am pinned to the wall. **"You're not slipping away this time!" **The voice was bitter and Kip's. **"That's something funny because I will be gone before you know it." **I teased. He banged my head off the wall. **"Why are you not scared?" **He asked. I spit blood in his face. **"Fear is nothing to me and pain is the same." **I replied. **"I will make you scream if you don't do as I say!" **I laughed. **"Why are you laughing?" **He demanded to know. **"Because you're stupid…. Why do you want me?" **Now I was demanding answers. **"You're beautiful, smart everything I want and more plus you hold the power of your sister and I want that power!" **He banged my head again. I laughed. **"Madness runs through my blood! You doing this only make it show!" **I barked. He pulled me by the hair out of the ally. I elbowed his stomach and kneed his head. He fell to the ground in pain. I fell to the ground laughing in madness. _**Pull yourself together! **__Madness is me so why stop it! _He stood over me while I laughed. I sprung up. Hands on my hips I laughed more. **"So this is madness…. Never have I seen it before." **He smirked. **"Come!" **He grabbed my wrist. **"Where?" **I bopped my head without a care in the world. He stopped and turned to me. **"Kill that cat!" **He said. I tilted my head and smiled. The cat was orange. **"WOOOOOOOO!" **I stepped back. _**Roxann, god damn it! Snap out of it! **_

"**YAHOOO!" **Someone shouted about. He jumped down. _**Thank you Black*star! **_ I bopped my head. **"Roxann what are you doing with him!" **He asked. **"Can't you see we're so in love we are running away." **Kip said taking my hand. Black*star was shocked. **"No, she's not! Madness has got to her!" **Tsubaki noticed. **"That's better!" **Black*star attacked Kip. He pushed me aside.

I walked over to the cat. The cat tilted its head and so did I. My eyes widened. I saw the fear trembling through the cat. Its soul said he was an outdoor cat and had a loving family. _**Don't—kill—the—cat. **__No, the cat is loved and so am I._ I turned to the fight_. A weaponless meister fighting a meister with a weapon? What did I miss in the last 2 minutes? _ _**It's been more than 2 minutes and just be lucky. **__How should I feel? __**Feel worried for Black*star. **_

I blacked out.

I woke in my bed. The images were fuzzy but soon cleared. I blinked fast. My friends looked down on me. I sighed. **"That's the longest I've seen you Mad." **Tsubaki said cheerfully. I smiled. **"Are you okay?" **Kidd asked. **"Oh- I feel great! Ya know because I ALMOST KILLED ACAT!" **I flipped sitting up. **"But you didn't….. What made you stop?" **Tsubaki asked. **"I saw his fear and read its soul like how Dr. Stein can." **I admitted. **"What did Kip say to you?" **Black*star asked. **"I don't really remember." **_Truth is I don't to want tell….__**it's okay if you don't but when they do find out…**__all hell shell break lose…..__**right! **_I giggled. **"Is the madness back?" **Kidd asked leaning forward. **"Uh- no Monster said something funny?" **_Part of the truth. _I smiled.

After everyone left Kidd and I cuddled for a while then fell asleep.

_So I know he wants me! What do I do? Monster? __**No fear no pain… kill him! **__Not that easy when 7 other people want to too! __**Okay we'll talk about this later but I know Black*star wants Violets power. **_

**Clicking things together is fun! Nope – ish? Maybe! I DON'T KNOW! Stay here from more of Heart and Soul! Bye!**____


	8. Because I know

Because I know

Not once have I seen Black*star. It's not like I want Kip having it but… I don't want anyone having it! That's witch power! Any idiot meister or weapon who wants it is any idiot!

Kidd wouldn't let me out of his sight! Sure he is protecting me but…..its madness! But I love him. Now I sit in the tree I met everyone in Kidd and I are reading. I finished my book. I sighed and Kidd looked up. I smiled and turned to the bark of the tree and craved R plus K equals Love. It's girly but true!

We all ate lunch together. _**Roxann**…..__Yes…__**Kick Black*stars ass**…__Oh-I will. _I smirked to myself. **"So I know how you get the witch power!"** I said making it loud for Black*star. **"How is that?"** Maka asked. **"You have to earn it not want it."** I casually said leaning back. The sun glimmered off my necklace. **"So I must earn the power that's stupid!"** Black*star spoke up. My eyes narrowed and I smiled evilly. **"Says the stupid one."** I sprung up. Black*star got up…..ready to fight.** "Are you two really going to do this!"** Tsubaki said being the kind and gentle one. **"How do you know!"** Black*star shouted. My eyes widened evilly. I pointed to my head. He was shocked. I smiled. He clued into it.** "I will kill the Monster! Even if it means killing you!"** He plunged forward bring me down on my back falling into the bush and falling down a small hill.

We played mercy! He was over me with this pathetic look on his face. Kick flipped him over me into a rock. **"Power is what you what but what do you need!"** I read his soul. Never has been the little guy always the bigger one. With his hyper active soul I saw a fight he had with Kidd. He finally got up. **"Quit well you can! Or I will kill you!"** He tried to intimidate me.** "You will kill yourself!"** I protested. He came fast to punch me. I stopped it….. He punched my hand…. I felt nothing. I gripped my hand around his fist. I stepped forward fast. I am I very weak person but when I feel the madness I can be very strong. So in the case I am becoming mad. I brought him to his knees. **"Don't upset the audience now."** I spoke out of madness. He looked. Our friends looking down on us. Kidd was mad and worried, Tsubaki was worried, Maka was thinking, Soul looked in amazement, Patty couldn't stop laughing and Liz tried to make her sister stop. I stopped. My grip lessened. My face dropped. Something clicked. I felt the movement of Black*star shifting. I kneed his head. I bent down and whispered to him **"Hey, I do this because I care. Don't go for my sister's power or the pain will be worse than this….. Got it?"** He dizzily nodded. And I was off.

**A big cliff hanger! Oh I love soul eater! Well updating tomorrow bye!**


	9. In your dreams

In your dreams

I don't see why I did it but I did. Damn. You live and learn. I have lived in shit and learn don't walk away when someone wants you so bad the will….. Wait until you have a black out, tie you up and laugh…. Someone is going to die…..

I gave him a blank face which made him mad. I laughed, he hit me.** "I no longer want your sisters power I only want you! So if I can't have you no one can!"** He smiled his sweet smile. I spit blood at his face. I giggled.** "So I got this right you want me when the entire DWMA girls would rather have you! Why?"** I questioned his thoughts. **"All those girls are nothing, there not hot, smart, and are a very vicious. You can do my biding." **I narrowed my eyes **"Then what about Danny?"** **"He wasn't real a trick to your eyes. That's why I was so strong or I would have never had beaten Black*star….. So what's your story? I am so what your mom knew Kidd's mom?" **I wanted to beat till he was blue or purple.** "My dad knew his mom!" **I sighed in disappointment.

_**Don't let him win! So don't answers his questions make him answer yours! **__Okay… what's a good question?__** Okay why are you not afraid of death? **__No, not good next.__** Roxann! **__Sorry!_

This is why I was lending to outside of death city because his home is. But the gem? The letter? Why?

I spent the time looking out the small window and listening to him ramble on about what._If I don't think of something soon I am going to die! __**Calm….. It will all be-. **__I've got it!_** "Hey, come here." **I demanded coldly. He walked over. I kick his face. He gave me an evil scowl.** "Little tip tie my legs**." I said kicking them up and down again. He left mumbling something. I laughed out loud.

If he was smart he would not have left the window open. I greeted them with a warm smile.** "You took long than I thought you would have."** I teased.** "Well we can't hear a piano**." Soul replied showing his face in the blade of the scythe. Kidd untied me. I didn't want to hug him at least not yet. Kip came with the rope. He stopped dead. **"Damn right."** I nodded. No one knows what we did but he made iron soldiers fight for him. Kidd went to deal with Kip and the rest for us made friends with the iron soldiers. I used a new move that just came to my head called shadow hunter it wiped out quite a bit of them. I thought it was cool others were in a state of shook.

"**We won! We won! We won!" **Pattycheerfully jumped**. "Take that girlfriend stealer!"** She kicked him in the head.

Kip got a punishment so bad no can know about. But we did hear lots of yelling and crying.

I sadly got Violets power. I never wanted it….. And it's all because of shadow hunter. I scream when I got it and that led to madness. It took Dr. Stein, Sprit, and Lord Death to hold me down to inject sleeping medicine in me. Not fun.

**"I think I've had enough summer drama."** I told monster sitting on a white chair. **"Oh, trust me there will be soo much more!"** Monster spun. **"Wake up girly."** Her voice was a breath of fresh air.

I opened my eyes and Kidd came running.

**Another wonderful ending to a great story! Well this done on to the next! Maybe it will be a Kidd x Maka? Yeah, I own this story as in Roxann Belladorm, Aiden Key, and Kip. I don't own any soul eater I only write fanfics for them. Well bye! And don't forget to read my other stories! Or die. **


End file.
